


I like you so much better when you're naked

by spaceyho



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyho/pseuds/spaceyho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is a little shit and likes to get himself into fights. Bones comes to terms with how he feels about his goddamn roommate who's name may or may not be Jim Kirk.</p>
<p>Academy days McKirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you so much better when you're naked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of listening to [ this ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkVy2FeqIyc) song on repeat for a few hours. Mature because while there is some smut it's not terribly explicit.
> 
> Thanks to [ Kevikel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kevikel) and especially [ DammitToby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dammittoby) for being such excellent betas for me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

This kid. He hadn't seemed so bad when Leonard had first met him on the shuttle. But then -and this had to be proof that God had a cruel sense of humour- then the kid had turned out to be his roommate. Jesus, four years with this kid and Leonard wasn't sure how he was going to survive. It was bad enough when he'd started calling him Bones like it was his name and like he hadn't told him several times not to. Then when he started stumbling in way past curfew, half drunk and obviously fresh out of a brawl, well, Leonard – God help him – was about ready to draw the line. 

But when the kid came in the first time, something about the way he looked at Bones, like an unspoken apology and thanks all at once and well, Bones couldn't really say no to him. So he'd told him to take his shirt off so he could treat any wounds and make sure he hadn't broken anything.

Once finished, Bones had given him a look and asked him, “Not gonna make a habit of this, are you, Kid?”

“Not a kid,” had been his roommate's non-committal answer, clearly not amused by the new title. Bones figured, though, if he could give the doctor an inane nickname despite his protests, he had every right to return the favour.

“Then quit actin' like one,” the doctor was pretty sure that wasn't gonna happen for a while, and then the kid rolled his eyes in response, he was positive it wasn't going to happen for a while.

Jim was the type of kid that the doctor expected to be very sure of the way he looked, maybe even a bit cocky about it -and he was a good looking kid- but there was this look in the kid's face that Bones hadn't expected, almost, insecure or simply nervous it was hard to tell. It wasn't there any time after that. But that very first time. The first late-night fight Jim crawled his way home from, he'd seemed so fragile and Bones had just wanted to wrap him in a blanket take care of him. He supposed that was when he'd decided he was okay with the kid sticking around because hell, maybe he liked having someone to look after, someone who needed him, and maybe it was nice to feel like he wasn't just some old, useless has-been doctor.

Even after, when Jim would simply grin as he took his bloodied shirt off, Bones would always remember that first look on his face. He never said a word about it to the kid, didn't know why, just felt it was better to keep it to himself. The first couple times, still, the kid would stay quiet throughout the whole ordeal, wouldn't answer any questions about the fight or how much he'd had to drink this time. After the two of them had built a rhythm, though, he'd start to chatter as Bones looked him over and dressed his wounds.

Sometimes, as the doctor was assessing the damage, he would let his eyes linger a little too long on the kid's bare chest and he had to remind himself that he wasn't looking for himself, he was looking to help the stupid kid out. But he almost couldn't help it. Jim's attitude was so... different when he was shorn of his shirt and exposed like that. He was still undeniably Jim, and Bones wouldn't take it any other way, but he was just... different. Easier to be around and as much as the doctor hated seeing all the wounds – and eventually, scars – that the kid accumulated, he had to admit, he liked him better with his shirt off, and part of him couldn't help but wonder how much more he would like him if all of his clothes were off, but he tried not to dwell on that for too long.

It was during their second year at the academy that he crossed the line. It was only the second day of class and Jim had managed to get himself into trouble, stumbling back to the dorm at near two in the morning and Bones let out a small sigh as the kid pulled his shirt over his head. There were cuts on his face, from more than just a fist, that made Bones' own face ache just looking at them. His left eye was almost swollen shut and his nose was still bleeding. Glancing over at the way his right arm hung, it was probably dislocated and that was not going to be pleasant to put back into place, but Jim had certainly gone through that before. It wasn't the worst he'd seen on the kid, but it was pretty bad. The worst though, was despite all of this, the goddamn, stupid kid was actually smiling.

“Kid...” he chided, despite the fact that Jim hated the nickname.

“I know I know,” the kid grumbled, rolling his eyes, “But if it makes you feel better, I was sober and didn't actually go looking for this one.”

“No that doesn't make me feel better, Kid. That just means that this year's just gonna be worse,” the doctor sighed, and Jim didn't offer a reply as Bones retrieved his medkit. The kid found his voice again though, once the doctor began to dab at the cuts on his face and Bones listened to him rattle on, first about the fight and then about other things. He paused for a few moments when Bones told him to straighten his back and Jim knew what was coming. His shoulder locked back into place with a sickeningly familiar pop, and Bones winced on Jim's behalf.

Not a minute later though, the kid was running his mouth again, and honestly, the doctor actually was listening; he liked the way Jim opened up at times like this. He stopped listening though, when he had turned his attention to the kid's backside and found a large, already rapidly forming bruise just above the waistline of his jeans, almost directly at the small of his back. It was bad. Okay, all of Jim was bad, but, to be honest, with the size of it, Jim was lucky to be walking. 

“Jim,” Bones' tone was low and the only reason his roommate actually stopped talking was because the doctor used his name and not the nickname he'd given him, “How many guys did you say there were?”

“Uh... two?” Bones' silence to the kid's answer spoke his disbelief, “Okay three, but honestly it wasn't that bad I was-”

“Jim,” he cut him off with a stern voice; a warning, fingers trailing lightly over the bruise, his eyebrows knit together. This was from a kick; likely with a steel toed boot and Jim was lucky nothing had broken, or ruptured inside him. If something in his spine had been fractured, it was likely he could have been paralysed. The thought drudged up something in Bones that he didn't like to think about and before he knew it, he was leaning and his lips were just grazing over one of the bruises on the kid's shoulder blades.

“Uh.. B-bones?” Jim stammered, voice catching in his throat slightly, “What.. what are you..” the doctor cut him off, shushing him, lips still pressed to his bruised skin and he heard the faintest little moan leave the kid's lips when his mouth reached the base of his neck. It served as an encouragement for him to continue and before too long – definitely before the doctor could really stop and think about just what he was doing – Jim had turned around and they were pulling each other's clothes off hurriedly. 

In retrospect, the whole thing was messy and kind of desperate, the two of them stumbling over to the nearest of the two beds, taking in as much of the other as they could. It was as if it was the only thing keeping them alive, and for that moment, it might have been. Bones did his best to be patient and make sure the kid was well prepared, but God, Jim was so needy and vocal and by the time he had two fingers in, he was already writhing beneath him and the doctor didn't think he'd last that much longer.

With a thought occurring to him, Bones sat up slightly, “Do you have-” he was breathing hard and Jim was panting so hard he was almost surprised he not only heard him but understood what he meant. Without a word as a response, Jim leaned over the edge of the bed, digging around in the pocket of his jeans and pulling out just what Bones had been asking for: a condom. Bless this kid and his god awful hormones.

Bones fumbled with it for a moment, hands trembling slightly with desire but when he finally pushed into the kid, it was like perfection and God, Jim let out the most obscene moan Bones had ever heard and fuck if it also wasn't the hottest thing that had ever graced his ears.

It was fast and rough and neither of them lasted very long, panting and mouthing desperately at each other's lips, hands roaming skin, and bodies pressed against each other. From the noises Jim was making it was like each thrust the doctor made hit his prostate dead on, and honestly they were the best goddamn sounds Bones had ever heard. It was nothing like the doctor had imagined it would be, much more desperate and sudden, but fuck it was so good. The kid was working with his rhythm, body arched against his and he was all but begging for more. It actually threw the doctor off a little, mostly because he hadn't known Jim had wanted this as bad as he had, but again, he could hardly say no to the kid. When Bones came it was probably one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. 

The two were spent by the end and Bones did his best not to collapse on top of the kid and the only sound now was the soft wet, silence of post-coital breath catching, and it was nice. The doctor didn't get a whole lot of silence in his life, especially around the kid. Bones heard Jim drift off to sleep, and while he was exhausted himself, his mind wouldn't stop buzzing, thinking about exactly what they'd just done and what this might mean for their friendship in the future. He glanced over at the kid, an arm strewn over his head and mouth half open as he breathed, chest rising and falling evenly. Bones couldn't help but notice just how beautiful the kid was.

Since his mind wouldn't quiet he slipped out of the bed, hastily throwing on a pair of sweats and not much else and rummaging around the bottom of one of his desk drawers for the half empty pack of cigarettes he kept there just in case. He had been trying to quit ever since his divorce, and honestly Jim had helped a lot with that, despite the fact that the kid didn't even know he smoked at all, but in the year he'd known him, Bones had probably only had a total of ten cigarettes. But now he needed one. 

He escaped the dorm, stepping out into the early morning darkness. He realized he was half dressed, so he did his best not to go too far, but his body couldn't help but follow his mind in wandering off in places he really shouldn't be. His hands still trembled each time he brought the cancer stick to his mouth as his mind whirred with thoughts and questions he might not even know the answers to himself. Why the hell was he smoking over this? Was it really worth a cigarette? Bones had sex before obviously. What made this different? Jim was just some kid. 

Okay, fuck that.

He was so much more than that. Bones didn't even know what he really was to him, though: roommate, patient, friend? Best friend? Hell if he knew. But okay, he was kinda sexy too. 

By the time Bones was back at their dorm, he'd gone through two goddamn cigarettes and he was really hoping that he didn't make a habit of smoking every time this happened. Was he planning on this happening again? Shit, he didn't know. But he did know one thing. He did like Jim Kirk much better when he was shirtless, and maybe, just maybe, he loved him when he was naked.


End file.
